


Freak (Sam x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Is In College, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Sam comes to visit you at college, and despite your insistence that things are alright, he instantly notices how hard it is proving for you.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Freak (Sam x reader)

You really didn’t want to go back to the dorms.

It was dark outside, and you knew you had to get back soon enough. You had an early class tomorrow, and you had to get some sleep. You had stalled enough already, staying at the library until you were kicked out, wandering around the campus until no one else could be seen. It was a weekday, midwinter, and most people had cozied up in their beds by now. You checked the watch strapped to your wrist once more, pursing your lips. Eve and Dani had early classes too tomorrow. You were quite certain that both your roommates were asleep by now.

You opened the door as slowly as possible, knowing full well after living there a few months where to step to make sure the wooden floorboards didn’t squeak. The last thing you wanted was to wake your roommates up. They would get into a foul mood that would go on well into the next morning. And you really didn’t want to hear it. You held your breath as you moved, not bothering to take any clothing off until you had lowered yourself onto your bed. Then, you pulled your shoes off, placing them on the floor. The jacket came off next, which you placed on the foot end of your bed. You’d just tidy up tomorrow morning before leaving.

Every muscle in your body tensed when your phone started ringing, making you scramble wildly for it and pressing the mute button. But it was too late. The bed opposite from yours groaned, a head of wild blond hair popping out of the sheets.

“Keep it down!” Dani hissed. “Some of us care about waking up early, freak.”

Despite wanting to question how being a freak fit into all this, you bit your tongue, not making a sound. You didn’t have the energy to deal with Dani’s whiny complaints right now. You knew full well she’d go off if you countered her.

You hated this. You hated it wholly and truly. But you couldn’t really do anything about it. You had requested a room change many times, but apparently ‘my roommates are mean to me’ isn’t a valid excuse.

“People ask for room changes when they have bigger issues.” A guy in the admin block with a dry voice had given you a deadpan look, mouth moving as he chewed gum. “We can’t just hand out rooms on small things.”

You hadn’t argued.

Your phone, now on vibrate, made you jolt out of your thoughts. You switched the screen on, looking at the pop up message box.

_**Sam:** You up?_

You smiled a bit, letting your fingers move over the screen.

_**You:** Yeah, just about to hit the hay tho. Early class tmr_

You didn’t have to wait long before your phone vibrated again.

_**Sam:** OK, get some sleep. I’ll call tomorrow. Love you_

You slipped the phone under your pillow after typing back an ‘I love you’, sighing. You missed Sam a lot. Dean too. They hadn’t been happy when you told them you wanted to go to college, especially not Sam, who was convinced that it was dangerous to be away on your own. He claimed that he would know, since going to Stanford hadn’t ended well for him or the people he had gotten close to.

“This is our life now, Y/N!” He had screamed during one of your arguments. “You can’t dream about white picket fences anymore. You aren’t like everyone else!”

“I don’t _want_ a white picket fence!” You shot back. “But at least let me have this, Sam! You don’t let me hunt because it’s too dangerous. And you won’t let me go away either. Do you know how much I could help with a nursing degree? No more patching yourselves up with a pen knife and dental floss! Please Sam, I thought of all people, _you_ would understand!”

It had taken a good three months of arguing and emotional blackmailing before he finally let you go. After all, you thought to yourself, it was your choice. You could have walked out without even telling him. But you didn’t. You didn’t want to leave him and Dean hanging like that. They deserved better.

It was about a month into your new life at Princeton that you realized how right Sam had been.

First off, your roommates turned out to be absolute jerks who immediately took notice of the carvings you made on your bedpost, the anti possession tattoo on your shoulder, and the pocket knife one of them found in your bag. It freaked them out at first, but they quickly realized that you were about as threatening as a mouse. Then, things became more verbally hostile. ‘Freak’, ‘weirdo’, ‘witch’ were usual words out of their mouths. At first, it didn’t really affect you much. You had expected it. But you didn’t realize just how much it would weigh down on you in the long term. You felt isolated and alone, having to be quiet and by yourself most of the time that you were in your room.

You were quick to realize that college wasn’t much different from high school in terms of rumors and whispers that everyone seemed to eat up. You didn’t know how much Dani and Eve exaggerated, but it must have been a lot, because you were now just the freak with a knife collection.

If you weren’t so adamant on proving Sam wrong about college, you would have left a long damn time ago.

The next morning, you were woken by sounds of voices as Dani and Eve got ready. You sighed and blinked your eyes open, rubbing them to try and clear the sleep from them. Eve glanced at you briefly before returning to the mirror.

“Thank god you’re up. Clean your mess.” She mumbled before pausing. “Wait, did I just offend you?”

You sat up. “What?”

“I said god.” She smirked. “Bet you didn’t like that.”

Across the room, Dani snorted.

You rolled your eyes, pushing the sheets off your body. Yes, they were convinced you worshipped Satan. It used to scare them, but when you refused to answer their quips with arguments or anger of your own, they took it to mean that you were just some harmless fanatic. The teasing got worse then.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as it could have been. No one bothered with you, and you didn’t bother with anyone. Two classes and a short study session at the library later, you decided that coffee was due. As you sat in a booth at a little café just outside campus, your phone started ringing.

The first smile of your day crossed your face when a picture of you and Sam along with his name lit up on the screen, and you answered in a heartbeat.

“Hello?”

“Hi, babe.” Sam’s soft voice filled your ear, making your smile grow. “How are you?”

You sighed and leaned back in your seat. “Hi, you. I’m good.”

“You sound tired.” He spoke, and you could hear music in the background, a rock tune, as well as the distinct hum of Baby’s engine.

“Yeah.” You yawned. “Didn’t get enough sleep last night. How’s Dean?”

“Dean is fantastic, sweetheart.” You heard another voice, rougher, making you giggle.

“Uh, yeah. You’re on speakerphone.” Sam sounded amused.

“That’s right. So don’t think you’re going to having phone sex with Sammy now.”

You groaned, hearing a thud and Dean say ‘ow’ along with some scuffling.

“I’m not in my room anyway. And trust me Dean, you wouldn’t be lucky enough to hear it.”

“Oh trust _me_ kid, I’m glad I’m not.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Sam interrupted with a snicker. “Where are you?”

“In a cafe outside campus. Why?”

“No reason.” Sam replied, making you frown. Something was up.

“So, where are you guys headed?”

“Just finished a case. We’re heading to Bobby’s.” Sam replied. “But we have something to do first.”

“What’s that?” You asked, sipping your coffee.

The line was silent for a bit as you waited for a reply, frowning when you didn’t get one.

“Sam?”

You yelped when fingers dug into your waist, lifting you up and pulling your back against something hard and firm, arms wrapping around you. The scent of a familiar cologne filled your nose, making you still.

“Surprise.” Sam whispered in your ear, making you squirm free from his hold and turn around, eyes meeting soft, brown ones.

“Oh my god.” You squealed, hugging Sam again, holding his body tight against yours. You felt lips against your ear, pressing kisses to your hair.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” You whispered, feeling your heart squeeze at how homey Sam’s arms felt. For the first time in months, you felt at peace.

“I missed you too much.” Sam mumbled back. “Skype and phone calls just weren’t doing it for me anymore.”

The sound of a throat clearing make you break apart from Sam, eyes falling on Dean.

“Sorry to cockblock, but I’d like to say hi to Y/N too.” He quipped.

You giggled and hugged him as well, before taking Sam’s hand and gesturing them to sit with you at your table. Dean went to get coffee while you and Sam settled down.

“How are you?” Sam asked, taking hold of both your hands, intertwining your fingers with his.

“I’m good.” You smiled, leaning into him, feeling yourself relax in his presence.

“No, really.” Sam tried again. “How _are_ you?”

You understood his meaning immediately, letting out a breath. Sam’s hand reached up, a thumb running over the skin under your eye. Your lids fluttered at the touch, heart squeezing.

“You don’t look good.” Sam whispered. “Baby, what aren’t you telling me?”

Dean plopped down suddenly across from you, making you and Sam turn to him. He froze then, midway between sipping his coffee.

“Am I interrupting something?” He smirked, setting his cup down. Sam gave him one of his infamous bitch faces, making Dean raise his hands in surrender and stand up.

“Alright, alright. Coffee shops aren’t my thing anyway. I’m gonna go scope out a good bar.”

You gave Dean a smile, which he returned with a wink before sauntering out of the place. Before Sam could turn back to you, two figures caught your eye.

Oh no.

“What’s going on here?” Dani’s voice was cutting. “One of your cult buddies come to visit you?”

Sam turned from where he was facing you to look at the two girls approaching you. Dani’s eyebrows raised, gaze running over Sam.

“Wow. Did you sell your souls to Satan in exchange for good looks?” Eve snickered.

Sam’s face dropped and he looked back at you, confused. You squeezed his hand, silently telling him to stay quiet.

“Hello to you too, Dani.” You deadpanned, voice dry and face blank.

“What’s all this about?” Sam asked, giving you a look before turning to your roommates. You nearly groaned out loud when he stood up, facing the two girls. You put your head in your hands.

“I’m Sam.” He said. “Y/N’s boyfriend. And you are?”

You didn’t like the way Dani and Eve were scanning Sam up and down, blatantly checking him out. It didn’t surprise you. Sam _was_ quite the specimen. But it irked you when he was the attention of the two people who made your life miserable.

“I take back what I said.” Eve spoke up. “She definitely asked the devil for you in exchange for her soul.”

Sam kept frowning. “What are you talking about?”

The two girls exchanged a look. “Too freaky to explain. But word of the wise, I’d stay away from her if I were you. Creep extraordinaire.” She gestured towards you, making a face.

Sam seemed to have finally understood what was going on. He was smart like that. His face blanked, giving both of them a stare that was all too cold.

“Maybe if you spent all the time that you pick on my girlfriend like immature teenagers on your own selves, you would have a better sense of humor. Scratch that, a better personality.”

All three of you stared at Sam in shock before he spoke again.

“Let _me_ give you a word of the wise.” He leaned forward threateningly, his height adding to the factor. “Drop the Mean Girls attitude. This isn’t high school. It’s college. Get a life.”

He didn’t stay to hear their answer. Neither did you. Sam took your hand and tugged at it, pulling you out of the cafe before you could say anything.

You silently walked down the path, hands intertwined. The sidewalk was relatively crowded, but it didn’t deter you two. After a few minutes, you finally spoke up.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You said, looking up at Sam. His expression showed how tense he was. His jaw was clenched, eyes hard.

“You’re right. I didn’t have to. You should have done it a long time ago yourself.”

You sighed and shook your head. “I don’t care about what they say, Sam. It doesn’t matter. They’re just a pair of idiots with no life. I have better things to do with my time.”

Sam stopped walking, making you still as well. His eyes scanned your face as he shook his head.

“But it is affecting you, Y/N. Look at yourself. You look tired beyond belief and you’re walking like a dead person. You might think this doesn’t affect you, but it does. It’s weighing down on you.”

You laughed. “That’s just college, Sam. Everyone looks dead in college.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t pull a Dean on me and blow this off like no big deal. It matters. You matter.”

You stared at him for a bit, taking in the worry in his eyes.

“Alright then. Let’s hear it. Give me your ‘I told you so’ speech.”

Sam shook his head again, a smile twitching at his lips before he wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body to his. You hugged him tightly, burying your face in his chest.

“I’m not going to do that. Y/N, I only ever want to see you safe and happy. I don’t care whether it’s with me or away from me. Though, I’d prefer if it was with me.” He breathed out a laugh, pulling back enough to look down at you, a hand reaching up to brush your hair away. “As for your positively _lovely_ roommates, maybe you should show them just how terrifying you can be. Let some of the Winchester in you shine.”

You giggled and nodded, leaning up on your tiptoes to brush your lips against Sam’s. He hummed and closed the gap between you two, kissing you slowly and deeply, not caring about the crowded street or the people moving past you two. It was just you and him at that moment. Nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, the future didn’t look as difficult as you thought it would be.


End file.
